Conflicting Emotions
by Azilda
Summary: Ichigo broke up with Masaya, and is now single! The problem is she has no idea where her feelings lie for a certain blue eyed boss. That blue eyed boss is having a battle with his own emotions. Can these fools figure out their feelings? RxI
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Yeah. I'm working on my stories. I'm sorry I keep making new ones, but when I get idea's I like to write the beginning of a story, to see how much you like it. So please tell me how good or bad this is.

* * *

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart._

"Please?" She begged me.

"Fine. Go." I gave in.

"Thanks." She smiled.

_And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear._

I hate it when she come's for _that!_

_Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?_

All I can think about is her, her scent, her voice...

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

I've fallen in love! With her!

_This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?_

Being a jerk has caused many things. She thinks I'm mean. It hurts when she says she hates me.

_Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything._

I've been waiting for 2 years now. For them to break up!

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

I just hope one day she'll return my feelings.

_This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart._

I watched her from the caf 'e window, she had just come to ask for a day off; To go with her boyfriend. Why didn't this pain, just go away? Why did it hurt to see her with _him?_

_I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappear._

I've told myself no so many times. Sometimes my feelings for her disappear, and become anger, causing me to be a jerk. Plus I enjoy picking on her.

I'm too scared to love. I'm afraid I'll lose her.

_Can I be your memory?_

I want her to know me, I want her to be mine. I want her to go with _Me. _Not _Him._ I want the memory of her first kiss... Oh wait, I kiss her before...

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine._

We always fight we always argue. But at times we laugh it off.

_I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster._

I remember when I fell for you. I've never felt this way in my life. I fell for you when I first saw her... after that, she was all I could see!

_My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

Every time I see her it's harder to keep calm. I wish she would feel the same for me.

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart _

Fight, fight, fight, while her and _his_ relationship gets stronger, I just will never get the chance will I?

_And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere._

I sick of being afraid of love. I'm sick of only thinking one day, I'll just be a distant memory, will she even remember me at all if she moved away?

_Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?_

I don't just want to be her memory. I want to live my life creating memories with her.

* * *

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent_

I asked Shirogane for a day off. This might be the last date with Masaya I'd have. He was getting distant. And I think he's cheating on me.

_Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

I don't feel anything when I'm with him anymore.

_Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

I can't take the pressure of thinking he's cheating the pressure of making myself love him. I don't want to make myself empty of emotion.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now_

As we rounded the corner to the movie's I knew after, I'd break it off.

_We're better off without you_

How could I be so blind? Him cheating on me! Moe told me. I should've listened to her.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

I'm breaking up with him in a hour. I thought to myself repeatedly, I'm breaking up with the boyfriend I've had for 2 years now.

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show_

There's no hope in reviving this relationship, there's no love, and apparently no trust. I thought to myself during the movie.

_For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home_

I've ditched my friend for you, I got off early from work repeatedly, I missed important phone calls because of you! I started getting mad.

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go_

I'm not actually sure if he's cheating. I'm not sure if I want to know!

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

Even though I'm in a movie theater with alot of other people, I still feel alone, I still don't feel the same love I felt 2 years ago. Maybe it was the Mew aqua that attracted me, not the person.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now_

The movie's ending in 15 minutes. And I'm stilling thinking of the words to say, to end my first love's relationship.

_We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure_

10 minutes. I'm almost there, I almost know what to say. I'll be so much better off without you.

_It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

5 minutes... I know what to say. I know...

My social life is better without you, have you ever met Mini or Moe?! I thought.

_Without you_

And now it's time.

"Masaya..." I said slowly.

"Yes?" He smiled. It looked forced.

"I think we should break up. I just don't feel the love anymore, it's been like that for awhile." I said.

"I ... uhh..!" He tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it." I shouted putting my hands over my ears, I knew he'd say he was cheating on me.

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go_

I didn't want to know, I figure if he's happy there's no harm right? Right?

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go_

"Well. Then.. I guess this is goodbye too, I'm moving.." He said walking away. "I found someone." He mumbled. I could hear it from heightened hearing.

I didn't want to know where, I really didn't care. I didn't want to know who. Because I don't care anymore.  
_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

I sat on the sidewalk's empty curve. It was finally over. And yet, I still felt empty.

_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

The pressure of the night was lifted.

And minutes after I realized that, I didn't have to worry anymore.

_Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me_

He could do so much more, He could be free of my weirdness. He's way better off without me.

-

And before I knew it, I was actually glad. Because, even though I thought I felt empty.. I felt my heart quickening when _he _walked past me on the sidewalk. And our eyes met...

"What are you doing out so late baka?" Shirogane asked.

"Ah nothing, GUESS WHAT!" I said hyperly.

"What?" He asked.

"I broke up with Masaya!" I smiled.

"And you're happy?!" He fell over.

"Mm hmm!" I grinned.

And he looked at a clock above my head.

"Baka." He said flicking my forehead and pointing up.

"Oww! What was that for!" I looked at the clock. And it was passed curfew.

"Oh crap!!!! My mom is going to kill me!" I whined.

"Pay attention to time next time dummy." Shirogane smirked.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Come on." He said pulling me.

His touch sent lightning through my arm.

"Ah, uh, huh?!" I managed to say.

"I'm walking you home hurry up." He said dropping my arm.

"Ok!" I answered.

"Are you sick? You face is red." He smirked.

"Ah!" I cried.

And just then I knew, something was going to be different, just alittle different around the caf 'e...

* * *

**Me:** How'd you like it? 5+ reviews please! Thank you for reading the first chapter. 

**Song Names**

**Ryou's: Memory- by Sugarcolt.**

**Ichigo's: Pressure- by Paramore.**


	2. Chapter 2: Same Ol' Same Ol'

**Me: **Okay, well I came up with a new way to right this story, after months of not updating; Sorry. But every couple of chapters I'll have two different songs for Ichigo and Ryou. Hope fully this will come out okay.

Anyway, Time for the next chapter!

* * *

**Conflicting Emotions Chapter 1: Same ol' Same ol'**

Ichigo's day didn't start out quiet like she wanted it to, for one she over slept by over a hour and would be late for work, and for two she look like crap.

Her eyes look tired, and her hair was all over the place.

She headed for the shower with her towel and clothes in arm. When she got there she realized she forgot to grab pants and ran off to find some, with that she was wasting more time.

By the time Ichigo was ready, she had her hair down which she had grown it out over the past two years and just now decided to keep it down, since she wanted to get rid of her childish look.

She ran out her house's door in the direction of the cafe, and half way there she fell and scraped her knee on the sidewalk. "Ow!" She shouted.

Now people were staring at her because she was on the ground clutching her knee.

Then out of the blue, the boy with that lizard can running towards her shouting "Iguana!!" tripping, which sent the lizard flying towards Ichigo, who now sweat dropped at her rotten luck.

The lizard kissed her, and she scowled as she turned into a cat. Leaving a very bewildered little boy.

'Just great.' Ichigo thought. 'Hmm, it's either show Shirogane that my cat genes are still very active at times, or get beaten up by that dog again.'

She chose option one. 'Well here goes nothing.' She thought running toward the cafe.

When she got there she found a problem. How would she get into the cafe? The doors weren't open and most of the windows were closed.

She yowled in frustration, this day was definitely crappy.

"Meooowwww." She meowed outside the back door.

No one came. 'Darn.' She thought.

The she noticed the lab's window was open, which was odd, but she wasn't complaining and she jumped into the lab. It was dark except for the glow of a computer in the corner of it. It seemed Ryou had fallen asleep once again at the computer.

She shook her head and thought about giving him a good scolding for that later, but right now she was on a misson.

"Meoww?" She meowed jumping up and nudging Ryou.

He mumbled. "Hmm?"

"Meowwww!" Ichigo meowed louder.

Ryou opened one eye to see cat form Ichigo standing in front of him, and then his eyes opened wide at the realization. "You're a cat." He said.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. 'No crap.' She thought.

"I'm guessing you need my help?" He yawned.

Ichigo growled.

"Now now Strawberry you shouldn't be growling at your saviour." He smirked.

Ichigo looked down.

"Now, what am _I _going to get?" He asked.

Ichigo looked at him questioningly

"Hmm? How about you work over time tonight?" He asked. "Since you're late too, how about over time all week?"

Ichigo scowled, and nodded.

"Okay. Good." He said picking her up and kissing her cat form.

Ichigo turned back, and as always the kiss lasted another minute, then when he pulled away he left her dazed for a moment, she was almost sent to a heavenly place, until she realized she kissed her boss, who was far from heaven in this case, and then she blushed to find him staring at her.

"Now get to work Strawberry." He said in a tired voice the second their gazed met.

"Wait a second!" She said spinning around, her being so close to him their noses touched. "Listen to me Mister!" She raised her right index finger and then jabbing it in his chest. "You..." She paused. "Need more sleep."

Ryou sighed, causing Ichigo to catch a whiff of Vanilla. "Strawberry." He shook his head. "How would you know I need more sleep? Are you watching me? Stalker." He smirked.

"As if!" She said backing away. "You're always sleeping during the day!" Ichigo said.

"So, I'm getting sleep then." Ryou smirked.

Ichigo frowned. "You're still very tired."

"Look, if you don't get to work now I'll dock your pay... Baka." Ryou said.

"Oh fine." Ichigo growled.

"And Strawberry?" He smirked.

"What now?" She asked.

"Don't think too much about that kiss." He said as she ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

-

'Sometimes I hate him so much!' Ichigo thought 'Why in the world would I worry about something as simple as a kiss.'

Evil side of Ichigo: A kiss from your sexy boss.

Good side of Ichigo: I agree.

Ichigo looked at her good side and said "Hey you're supposed to be on my side!"

Evil side of Ichigo: Look Ichi, if I were you, I'd be all over that fool! You're single! Why stall?

Good side of Ichigo: I think you should give him a chance, since well you know..

Ichigo looked at the good side on her right shoulder quizzically "What?" She asked.

Good side of Ichigo: Oh come on you're not that blind...

But before Ichigo could find the answer to her problem her forehead was flicked. "I said get to work, not stare off into space, baka!" Ryou said.

"Oh shush." Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry to interupt your day dream about that kiss Strawberry... but really you should get to work." Ryou smirked.

Ichigo shrieked. "Lookie here! I have had the crappiest beginning to this day! GOD, And for once you can't shut up about a stupid KISS, usually you change me back I go to work and you leave me alone! BUT NOOOO you have to be a jerk today!" Ichigo shouted.

Ryou was slightly taken aback. "God, Sorry Strawberry, I was kidding!" He said.

"Forget it." Ichigo said getting to work.

Ryou stood there silently. Once again he made the person he cared for, really really pissed off at him.

Ryou's inner self: Good going dumbass! You pissed her off again, what's with you?

Ryou groaned, he couldn't help it. He didn't want to get closer to her but at the same time he wanted to hug her and never let her go.

It really sucked when he was having a battle with his own emotions.

-

Ichigo angrily got to work when she was stopped by Mint. "Oh? Too busy kissing Shirogane to get to work?" She said with an evil grin.

"What ever do you mean Mint?" Ichigo asked.

"I heard you two bickering..." Mint said, "Well, I think the whole cafe heard you." Mint raised an eyebrow.

"Oh lord." Ichigo said shaking her head.

"You two never change!" Mint laughed. "It's like watching an old bickering couple."

"A couple? Me and Shirogane?" Ichigo laughed out loud. "Ha ha that's a ha good ha one!"

"Why not?" Mint said. "It's not like you have a boyfriend to worry about." Mint said quietly.

Ichigo stopped laughing and sighed, she had called Mint and the others the night before. "Look Mint, just let me get to work, Shirogane is making me stay longer tonight for being late."

"Welll Ichigo what's "over time"?" Mint chuckled as Ichigo's face turned completely red.

"Mint, just shut up now!" Ichigo said turning and getting to work, leaving Mint laughing hysterically.

Then Ichigo ran into Pudding. "Hi IchiIchi Na no da!" She bounced hyperly.

"Hey Pudding." Ichigo said in a sweet voice.

"Look at my new trick! Na no da!" Pudding said jumping on a ball with hundreds of plates in hand.

Of course Lettuce was walking by as Pudding started moving. Which meant a giant crash, and the smashing of plates. "I'll clean it." Ichigo sighed.

"Sorry!" Lettuce apologized over and over.

"Baka, I'm not paying you to stand there clean up those plates." Ryou shouted.

"ARGHHHHH!!" Ichigo growled.

Okay... so maybe things around the cafe weren't so different after all...

* * *

**Me**: How was it? Good or bad? Does it need fixing? Should I continue? 5+ reviews please!

Yes I know I didn't put much of Ichigo and Ryou scenes yet, but don't worry there will be more next chapter!


End file.
